Stay
by RainynDawn
Summary: She loved him, but she couldn't continue asking him to stay.


**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely taking them out for a brief stroll to get them out of the house.**

**Beta: The wonderful, fantastic MoonyNZ, who betas as she watches the plot for her new longfic unravel in front of her eyes. **

**Stay**

The bed shifted slightly, jarring her from her dreams of a girl with unruly curls running through a patch of daisies toward the open arms of a man standing by the bank of a small stream. She caught her lower lip lightly between her teeth as she unconsciously moved toward the other side, her hand sweeping out across the warm flannel sheets. Her fingers tightened slightly, pulling the sheet upward within her grasp. She curled her legs towards her, the light cotton sheet spread across her rising and revealing more of her bare thighs to the cool night breeze drifting in through the open window.

Hermione fought her eyes open against the sleep that threatened to lull her once more. She turned her head over on the pillow, gazing out at the empty space beside her. A white rose had been placed carefully on the pillow across the imprint of a head. She blinked, the corners of her lips turning down in a small frown as her hand ran across the sheets to grab the note beside it.

_See you soon._

Her fingers released the small piece of parchment to let it flutter off the bed onto the floor. She glanced up at the clock on the wall, noticing that it was only eleven. She wanted to cry out in frustration, but merely turned over in the bed, away from the empty space he had left, pulling the sheets tighter around her as she curled up.

She impatiently brushed a tear away before it had a chance to fall. Her hand tightened around the sheet and she closed her eyes, the pleasant dream she had been having before now lost to her.

IxI

Hermione found herself pulled into the laugher of her friends in the crowded room. It was Ginny's birthday today and they had all decided to go out for drinks after a hearty dinner prepared by the Weasley matriarch. Ron had just arrived from tour with the Cannons and was telling them a funny story about the team's mischievous beaters that, by the sound of it, could probably give Fred and George a run for their money.

"I thought the coach was going to bench them for sure," Ron finished, holding his stomach as he continued to laugh along with the rest of the table.

Hermione caught Ginny's eye, smiling as the youngest of the Weasley family rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner. She took a draught from her bottle and watched as Ginny leaned into Harry, snuggling against him as he wrapped his arm around her. They had married shortly after Ginny had left Hogwarts and, if the water in her hand gave any inclination, the two would soon be starting a family of their own.

Ron, however, decided that he was not ready for any sort of relationship after the war and Hermione, for one, supported his decision whole-heartedly. She knew that everyone expected them to get together, but she had no desire then or now to enter into a relationship with him. He had followed his dream and ended up gaining a position with the Chudley Cannons as their keeper. He enjoyed the easy life where he could relax, get noticed, and date idly while his mother nagged him about settling down.

Bill Weasley had somehow managed to slide easily into their group after the war. His position in London meant he was around them a lot more than before and, since he worked with Hermione at Gringotts, it was only natural for him to start associating with them more. Fleur fit into that package as well, becoming slightly more tolerable to them all after the arrival of Victorie, though she was unbearable at times.

Bill often slipped out of the house for some quiet time and often found himself relaxing with their group. Fleur didn't seem to mind really; she knew about the time he spent with Hermione, Harry, and Ginny and was completely fine with it. In fact, often times she encouraged him to go out with them.

He caught her eye just now and tipped his bottle slightly in a silent toast to her. Hermione sent him a small smile as she leaned back in her seat, nursing her own bottle as she slowly crossed her legs. He grinned and winked before leaning over to whisper something to Harry, causing her best friend to blush slightly. She laughed at the scene then turned her eyes onto the rest of their party.

Charlie sat back a little apart from the group, one hand gripping his bottle tightly while his other arm was casually slung over the back of his girlfriend's chair. He, too, had moved closer to home after the war, taking a position working closing with magical creatures within England as well as those in Scotland, Germany, Bulgaria, and Ireland. He was away from home quite a bit, but always managed to squeeze in time for his siblings as well as Harry and Hermione when he was home.

He was watching the scene in front of him with a slight tip at the corner of his mouth while his girlfriend whispered something to him, her hand on his knee. Hermione remembered that her name was Sarah. The two had been dating for a few months now, longer than his past flings for sure.

He caught Hermione's eye for a brief moment, tilting his head slightly in acknowledgment before turning to smile down at the woman beside him. He brushed his lips across hers, gaining a bright smile in return from the pretty brown haired girl.

A large, heavy arm fell around her shoulders, shaking her from her thoughts. She glanced up to find Ron standing above her, waving his drink around wildly as he pulled her close to him. "Hermione," he said loudly, swaying slightly, "you haven't finished your drink."

Hermione noticed the helpless look Harry was sending her way before smiling indulgently up at her friend. She knew that he was almost smashed and Ron, being Ron, thought that when he was drunk, everyone else should be as well. She could have told him that she was only drinking butterbeer, but why ruin his fun? Tilting her bottle up, she drained every last drop to the cheers of the group around her.

Ron let out a loud 'woop' as he drained his as well, tossing the empty bottle at a surprised Bill who deftly caught it. Then, he proceeded to bend down and pick Hermione up, swinging her about despite her cries of protest. Everyone was laughing now as she lightly beat the redhead's shoulders, informing him that he was to put her down immediately.

"Aw, Hermione," Ron whined, still holding onto her after he had let her down. She wasn't sure whether it was because he was just being his normal clinging drunk self or whether he needed some kind of support in order to remain standing. "You need another drink."

"No, Ronald," she called, but he was already stumbling away to get her another drink. Sighing, she fell back into her seat.

Ginny reached over and touched her shoulder lightly. "Don't worry, Rosmerta knows you only drink Butterbeer and Ron won't notice the difference."

Hermione chuckled. "True, but I'm wondering how many I'm going to have to drink in order to satisfy him before he'll move onto someone else."

Bill snorted. "He'll pass out before he gets to someone else."

Charlie raised his bottle with a hearty cry of 'hear, hear!' with an intoxicating grin. "Little brother never did learn when to stop, poor boy."

Hermione laughed at that along with everyone else. She glanced over the crowd to see Ron flirting a couple of girls, one of which was wearing a Cannon shirt. She rolled her eyes in exasperation and stood.

"I think I'm going to call it a night actually," she said, waving off the protesting cries coming from the others. "I've got to make a trip to Scotland tomorrow and I still haven't got everything ready."

"Please, you've probably been ready for weeks," Harry teased.

"Mostly, yes, but I still need to get some forms ready and do a little bit more research before I leave tomorrow morning." She bent down and kissed Ginny lightly on the cheek. "Happy birthday, darling."

"I'll walk you home," Bill offered, standing up beside her. "I should get home soon anyway."

They delivered their goodbyes, casting a glance over at Ron who was still flirting outrageously before leaving. Hermione shivered slightly as the cold air hit her skin. Bill instantly removed his heavy cloak and draped it over her shoulders, wrapping an arm around her as they walked to an apparition point.

"How long do you think you'll be gone for?" Bill inquired as they walked, glancing down at her.

"Shouldn't be for more than a day actually." She grinned, bumping into him playfully. "Just some minor wand waving."

Bill chuckled, drawing her closer and wrapping his arms around her tightly as they reached the apparition point, apparating them to the living room of her house. He kissed her lightly on the nose and, with a parting, "Take care of yourself," he disapparated away.

IxI

She was awake this time, her eyes staring at the dark silhouette standing beside the bed. He was hunched over slightly, sliding on his jeans as quietly as he could so that he could slip away before it got any later. It was almost midnight now; he never stayed later than that.

She watched him, unmoving, as he moved about the room, gathering up his belongings. Years of practice had apparently taught him stealth for he barely made any sound and, if she hadn't already been awake, she doubted she would have heard him moving about the room. He had no intention of waking her, she knew, he never did. He always liked to slip out before she knew he was gone.

Her fingers played with the cotton sheet barely covering her nude body, some droplets of sweat still clinging to her back from before when she had climbed astride him, rocking as he thrust into her. He always drove her to exhaustion, loving and kissing her tenderly as the lover she adored before slinking away into the night back to _her_.

He finished dressing, shrugging on the heavy long-sleeve shirt he had worn and then running his hand through his hair. His eyes turned to look out the window up at the night sky and then to the clock on the wall. A light sigh escaped him before he plucked a piece of parchment from his back pocket.

Without looking at her, he let it drop to the empty pillow that still held his scent and then conjured a simple white rose, placing it beside the note. He left, then, slipping out of the bedroom and the house before she could bring herself to move.

Slowly, her hand slipped across the warm flannel sheets. She brushed the flower away impatiently- she never cared for roses much, as he knew- and clutched at the note. Though she knew that he never stayed, despite her quiet pleas after their lovemaking, it still stung that he carried already written out notes in his pocket to leave for her.

_See you soon_, it read, just like the one he had left the last time, and the time before that.

She crunched the note up in her hand and rolled over, away from the empty side of the bed. Fighting the tears, she remembered when they had first embarked in their 'relationship.' He had never stayed then either, but the notes he left made her feel like he cared. He had left her roses then too.

No more, though.

With a sigh, she snuggled down into the sheet and closed her eyes, wondering how she could convince him to stay.

IxI

Hermione settled down into the chair between Charlie and Harry at the Weasley table. This table was, by far, quite larger than the old table that the family used to have. It now accommodated the whole family, including others, which was exactly the way Mrs. Weasley liked it.

"Bad day?" Charlie inquired upon seeing the look on her face.

Harry glanced over at her groan only to see her run her hand over her face. "You alright there, Hermione?" He frowned as he reached out to touch her hand lightly.

"Yeah, to both," she replied, brushing the unruly mass of curls away from her face in agitation. "Just…people, really, and their stupidity."

Charlie chuckled and went back to the paper in front of him. "That's what you get for working with curses in the bank," he teased.

"Harks the one that works for the Ministry now," she retorted, gaining a laugh from Harry.

Charlie's lip titled up in a small grin as he replied with a soft, "Touché."

"How is the Ministry?" she asked, grabbing a couple of biscuits from the tin.

"Busy," Harry and Charlie both answered instantly.

Charlie folded up the paper he was holding and scooted it toward Hermione. "You want?" he asked softly, leaning in close to her. "I picked it up for you earlier. They have a rather interesting article on a new potion just out on the market."

Hermione greedily grabbed at the paper with a fresh smile on her face. "Thanks, Charlie. I've been meaning to stop by Hogwarts at some point to see Severus…"

"Why?" was the instant question that rolled from both of their tongues.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. She was quite use to the animosity between Severus and, well, almost everyone else. The only person that even attempted to get along with the man was Ginny and that was only because Hermione practically forced her to.

"Because he asked me to stop by and help him with a new potion he is brewing. He needs two people for the job and it's a miracle he even asked me."

Charlie snorted as he stood to make himself a cup of coffee. "Hermione, you're one of the brightest witches around. If he had to ask anyone, of course he would ask you."

Hermione only smiled at him as she turned back to the paper, flipping through it eagerly to find the article. She heard Charlie drain his cup before washing it, while Harry happily munched on biscuits, staring over her shoulder at the paper.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders and a pair of lips descended upon her cheek. "Take it easy, Hermione," Charlie whispered in her ear, smiling down at her. She smiled back up at him, then watched him leave.

Harry now rested his chin on her shoulder, reading the article. He moved one arm to rest on the back of her chair, his fingers idly playing with her hair. Hermione inwardly sighed at the comfort she received from him.

"How's Ginny?" she asked softly, breaking the silence.

Harry sighed softly, twisting a errant curl around his finger. "She's…," he paused, searching for the right word, "Ginny." His hand moved to her shoulder, rubbing it lightly. "She's been quite emotional lately."

"She's pregnant, Harry," Hermione said, turning her head to look directly at him.

He opened his mouth to retort but Bill entered just then. "Hello, you two," he greeted, snatching the last biscuit from the plate. "What are you up to?"

Hermione shifted, effectively dislodging Harry's hand as she smiled up at Bill. "Charlie left us the paper with the latest article about that new potion." She held up the paper, showing him. "Just reading it."

"Speaking of my brother," Bill drawled while sorting through the cabinets in search of something else to eat, "is it just me or has he been acting oddly?"

Harry frowned. "How so?"

The oldest Weasley shrugged. "He's just been edgy lately really," he paused, a thoughtful frown on his face, "though I reckon it has something to do with the lovely Miss Sarah."

Hermione glanced up at him. "How so?"

"Well, Fleur said something rather interesting the other day." He settled into the seat Charlie had vacated earlier, leaning toward Hermione. "She said something about how Sarah was starting to 'glow.'" Bill grinned. "I reckon Mum will be busy planning soon."

Hermione nodded, tilting her head slightly as she considered the situation. Harry meanwhile smiled brightly and said to Bill more than her, "Bachelor party!"

With a muttered grumble of, "Boys," Hermione turned her eyes back to the paper while listening to the conversation going on between the men on either side of her. Harry was telling Bill how Charlie had left earlier rather hurriedly, causing the other man to speculate that his brother may had been going out to purchase a ring.

They were worse than a pair of gossiping birds, Hermione decided. She stood up from the table, tucking the paper into her bag. "I'm going to go and see Severus," she informed them, dropping a kiss on both of their cheeks.

Harry caught her hand. "Hermione…," he started softly, his eyes locking onto hers.

She stared down at him for a minute before leaning down to give him a hug. "Drop by later and we'll talk," she whispered.

IxI

She didn't even pretend to be asleep this time as she sat in the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, the cotton sheet wrapped around her naked body, watching him. He didn't try to be quiet either as he moved about the room, jerking on his clothes, not looking at her.

"Stay."

The soft whisper left before she could stop it, but she didn't regret asking. His movements stilled as he stood, his back to her. She knew what the answer would be even before he turned around to look at her, his jaw set.

"I can't."

Hermione laid her head down on top of her knees, taking a moment to bite back the tears that threatened to fall. She refused to show him what he did to her every time he left her. She didn't want him to see her tears, but that still didn't stop her from whispering her next words.

"Stay with me."

She lifted her head up to look at him. The stars twinkled behind him, the moon's light barely seeping through the window. He looked handsome standing there, she thought to herself, with the night sky as a backdrop.

"Hermione…"

"Don't go back to her," she pleaded despite herself. She raised herself up on her knees, letting the sheet drop from around her, displaying herself to him. "Stay with me. I can make you happy if you just give me a chance. Choose me…," her voice broke, a slight sob catching in her throat. "Stay with me… please."

His eyes roved over her freely, taking in her form kneeling there before him, her eyes beseeching with him to stay with her... to love her. He stepped forward, his hand raising to cup her cheek. He trailed his fingers down over her cheek to her neck, caressing her skin there.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she sighed, leaning into his touch. She found her lips turning up in a smile as he touched her, feeling his breath spread across her cheek as he leaned down.

He brushed his lips against hers lightly, then pulled back. "I can't." Her eyes snapped open as his fingers left her and the air around her grew cold once more. "See you soon," he said before slipping out of the room.

Hermione knelt there for the longest time after he left, staring at the door. Slowly, she lowered herself back down onto the bed, ignoring the cold air as it brushed over her bare skin.

She didn't even try to stop the tears this time.

IxI

Hermione snuggled down into the couch in front of the fire, sighing as the warmth of the cocoa in her hands seeped through the mug to heat her skin. That coupled with the glorious heat that the fire provided made her one happy girl.

"You know you're purring, right?"

Hermione jumped slightly at the whisper in her ear, whipping her head around to stare into the smiling face of Charlie. He tapped her on the nose playfully before walking around and settling into the vacant seat beside her.

"Hey Charlie," she greeted, offering him her mug. "Want a drink?"

"No thanks. Mum's been stuffing me full of that since I arrived." He grinned, reaching over to wipe a bit of the cream from her lip. "I will say this, though, no one can make it quite like Mum."

She grinned at him, snuggling further into the couch. Her eyes traveled slowly around the room, taking in the laughing faces that had gathered for the holiday. It had been a while since she had seen some of them. Percy was there with his wife over in the corner talking to his father. Andromeda sat alongside Molly, holding a squirming Teddy in her arms.

"Knut for your thoughts."

Hermione turned back to look at Charlie, his eyes searching hers. The corners of her mouth twitched downward as she turned her gaze to the dancing flames. "Where's Sarah?"

She heard him shift in the couch beside of her, though she could still feel his gaze upon her. "She's in the kitchen at the moment with Ginny. Last I saw them, they were raiding the food supply."

"Hermione!"

She turned to find Ginny rushing toward her, pulling Sarah along behind her. She jerked to a stop behind the couch, pushing Sarah's hand forward. "Look," the redhead cried happily. "They're engaged!"

Sure enough, there, on the brunette's ring finger, was a beautiful diamond ring on a silver band. It caught the licks of the flames in its icy depths, sparkling with red, orange, and yellow light.

Molly gave an excited cry from her seat and jumped up, rushing over to envelope Sarah in a warm embrace. "A wedding," she cried. "How exciting." She let go of Sarah long enough to hug her second oldest son, smothering him with kisses.

Hermione stood as everyone rushed over to the couch to congratulate the pair. She leaned against the mantle, watching the scene before her. An arm slid around her waist, pulling her against a warm male body.

"Save me a dance at the wedding, eh?"

She snuggled against Bill, resting her head against his chest. "Of course. In fact, I'll save you two." She smiled up at him. "As long as Fleur doesn't get jealous, that is."

Bill chuckled, drawing her closer to wrap his arms completely around her. "She won't." Bill sighed softly, resting his chin on top of her head. He waited a few moments before asking in a soft voice, "Are you alright, Hermione?"

She couldn't stop herself from stiffening slightly in his arms. "Of course I'm alright," she replied briskly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He leaned down until his lips were just brushing against her ear and whispered, "You know why, Hermione." He tightened his arms around her, holding her when she went to move away. "Are you alright?"

She blinked her eyes furiously. Damn him, she thought bitterly. Damn him for putting her in this position. Damn him for making her feel this way. Damn _him_.

"I'm fine, Bill." She stepped out of his arms then, glancing up at him from beneath her lashes. "I'm fine," she repeated, though it was probably more for her own benefit than his.

She moved passed the throng of people gathered around the couch and into the kitchen. Once there, she dropped her mug in the sink and gathered her cloak before heading out the door.

Her feet carried her away, her eyes stinging as the cold air struck the tears gathered there. She knew then that nothing would ever change. He would never be hers and she…

Well, she would just always be begging him to stay.

IxI

Hermione pulled her robe tighter around her before grabbing the tea kettle and filling it with water. Turning on the stove, she placed the kettle on the burner and leaned back against the counter. She always did prefer doing things the muggle way, she mused while watching the steam start curling up from the spout, twisting and twirling in the air. It was relaxing in a way, she supposed.

The whistle started soft before turning into a loud shrill minutes later, the steam now billowing from the spout. She turned back to the stove, turning off the burner and picking up the kettle with a daisy potholder. She poured some water into a small teacup before returning the kettle back to one of the back burners.

When she went to replace the potholder, she paused, laying it gently down on the countertop in front of her. She had always hated roses, she thought to herself as she traced the innocent pale petals of the daisies idly. He knew, she knew, but he had never taken the time to discover that her favorite flower was the daisy. Actually, he had never taken the time to learn much of anything about her besides what she enjoyed in bed.

With a twist of the lips, she pushed the potholder away from her, ignoring the single tear that rolled down her cheek. She rummaged through the cabinet until she found the package of tea flowers in the back. Taking one out, she dropped it into her teacup.

The petals slowly started to unfurl within as the flower began to bloom, the fresh scent of the tea already wrapping around her senses. She smiled bitterly as she watched the flower take shape. She didn't really care for this brand of tea much, but she always enjoyed watching the flower.

Her back stiffened softly as she heard the loud pop from the living room. Of course he wouldn't come to the front door like a normal person. That would imply that they had something more than the sordid affair that they did…

"Hermione?"

She remained silent even as she heard his footsteps wander through the house in search for her, heading toward the bedroom first. She ran her finger around the rim of her cup as she waited for him to realize where she was, her eyes straying to the flower again.

His arms wrapped around her waist, his mouth automatically going to her neck as he pressed against her. She fought the temptation to lean back against him as she kept one hand firmly planted on the countertop, the other still tracing the rip of the teacup. His hands twirled the sash of her robe around before untying it, slipping his hands inside.

He frowned against her neck. "Why are you wearing clothes?"

Hermione looked up from the cup and stared at the cabinet in front of her, planting both hands on the countertop now. "Because I'm getting ready for bed. I was just having a cup of tea before I turned in."

He chuckled softly, his arms tightening around her as he pulled her back against him. "Since when do you wear clothes to bed, love?" He nuzzled the side of her neck, and, before she could respond, he continued, "Easy enough to take care of though."

She smacked his hands away when he reached for the hem of her shirt. "I told you, I'm going to bed." She took the opportunity to take a long draught from her teacup while he turned over her words.

"What about me?"

She turned then, one eyebrow arched as she took him in. He looked absolutely adorable standing there with his eyes scrunched up in confusion, his mouth turned down in a small pout. She stiffened her back slightly, resolved to not give in this time.

"What about you?" she inquired politely, leaning her hip against the counter.

His frown deepened as his eyes hardened slightly, staring at her. "Very funny, Hermione, but knock it off and get undressed. I don't have that long before I have to leave."

If she had any lingering doubts, the feeling she felt just then erased them all, strengthening her resolve. "No. I am going to bed and you," she drew in a deep breath to keep her voice from cracking, "you are going to go back to her."

She brushed past him and walked toward the door, biting on her lower lip in an effort to hold back the tears. He caught her hand, though, just as she was about to go through into the living room and pulled her back. His hand cupped hers, almost tenderly.

"I want you, Hermione…"

Angrily, she jerked away, her eyes narrowing as every emotion that she had been holding back for so long now came exploding out. "You _want_ me?" she practically hissed.

He ignored her anger as he calmly stated, "I always have, you know that."

She glowered at him as she fisted her hands at her sides, stepping back when he made a move toward her. "Go home."

He laughed, then, almost mockingly as he took another step toward her, frowning slightly when she backed up. "Come on, Hermione, quit playing. Let's go to bed."

"I plan on it, but not with you." She straightened her back, staring up at him with a new-found confidence sparkling in her eye. "I have begged you for the last time. I am tired of having to smile around our friends and act like everything is alright when inside I'm dying because I only get you for a small moment before you leave me to return to her."

She smiled sadly at him, her shoulders sagging slightly. "You know, I always thought that maybe, just maybe, I could convince you to stay with me, but I never will, will I? You will always go back to her while I… Well, I'll just always be your little secret, right?"

"Hermione…"

"I'm done. So the next time that you're with her and you think about coming over here for a quick shag, why don't you stay for once. Stay with her, because you're not welcome here anymore."

She turned away from him, walking toward the living room. At the door, she paused, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. "Goodbye Charlie. I wish you all the luck on your marriage."

**Hope you enjoyed it. I have another oneshot coming sometime soon... and yes, I'm working on a sequel to DSS, it has just taken on a life of its own at the moment...**


End file.
